


Jumin the Virgin

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Quickies, Sex Education, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: In an AU where after the kiss Jumin avoids MC even though she is in his home. After confronting him, he lets her know why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun imagining Jumin's first time. It was great picturing him being the student when so often he's the teacher/master. This is a softer Jumin than one I normally write so if you're not into soft Juju - I have plenty more that you'll be interested in!

I've been at Jumin's house for a few days now and while it has been amazing to see him so often, there is a bit of a problem though. He hasn't really touched me since the day he kissed me in front of Sarah (aka the best day of my life). I’m really confused because I thought that was going to be the first kiss of many but he has avoided me at all costs. I even saw him jump into the shower fully clothed...

At first I thought he was toying with me or playing hard to get, but now I suspect the worst - was I a bad kisser? I've started trying to make myself as irresistible as possible in order to get another shot. I’ve been pulling my shirts down in the front, I stopped wearing pyjama pants and blankets, and I wear only a towel when I walk to and from the shower but I think it’s only pushing him further away. I’ve decided I have to confront him the only way I have been able to speak to him at all lately - the group chat. 

It worked out perfectly because everyone was already teasing us about living together again even though the joke is on them. I look out down the hall and see Jumin’s light on. I confirm his presence in the chat room and then I do it. I casually mention that I'm lonely and after a bit of an awkward pause, Zen offers to meet me. Suddenly I hear Jumin react. He is on his feet and headed this way. I barely have enough time to jump on my bed before Jumin is in my room slamming my door. I throw my phone to the side. He walks over to the bed with a deadly serious look in his eyes.

"Do you wish for Zen to cure your loneliness?" He asked me through gritted teeth.

"No. I wish you weren't making me feel lonely." I respond firmly. He appeared to be taken aback by this response and his expression changed from anger to guilt immediately.

"Very well then. I shall not leave your side." He replied apologetically and sat next to me on the bed. I reached over for his hand and while he almost moved his, he let it stay. I took it as a promising start.

"Jumin why did you kiss me the other day?" I asked desperate for the answer. 

"Because I wanted to kiss you." He answered matter of factly.

"But you don't want to anymore?" I responded unable to hide the hurt in my voice.

"What? Of course I do! It's taking everything in me not to kiss you again!" He nearly shouted.

"Then why haven't you?" I begged in confusion.

"Because. Because it was wrong of me to do it the way I did it!” He broke off as his voice started to rise. He let out a deep breath slowly before continuing. “I wasn't even sure if you liked it..." he broke off and looked away. I gawked at him. 

"I liked it. I loved it! Are you blind? I want you to kiss me again. I've been desperately trying to get you to!" I spat out stumbling over my words as I went.

"I've noticed. You certainly haven't made restraining myself easy. The building is going to wonder if I'm having hot water issues with the amount of cold showers I've been taking." Jumin realized he said too much when I burst out laughing. He eventually allowed himself to laugh too.

"Then why restrain yourself?” I replied with a pout as I leaned over him. “I want to be with you Jumin. If I ever don't want something, I will tell you." I nuzzled against his shoulder and batted my lashes at him in what I was hoping was an irresistible fashion. 

"Okay." Was all he said in response.

"”Okay?” Jumin help me out here!" I cried out in frustration. Jumin’s brows knitted together and a flush of pink crawled across his face. 

“There’s something you should know…” He began cryptically, looking anywhere but towards me. Now it was my turn to knit my brows. 

“You can tell me anything Jumin.” I informed him as I placed my hand over his that were now neatly folded over his stomach. He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

“Okay well...It’s really not that big a deal but I would feel dishonest not divulging this information so….here it goes. I’m a virgin.” He spat out in one breath. It took a few extra seconds for the words to fully register in my brain before a smile creeped across my face.

“Pardon?” I ask in disbelief. He had made several remarks as to his bedroom preferences up until this point so I was reluctant to believe him even if his face portrayed only honesty. 

“I believe you heard me but for the sake of argument - I will repeat myself. I am a virgin.” He responded with a heavy sigh. I felt my face as it contorted between surprise and confusion over and over again. I was thankful he wasn’t looking my way as I could feel how crazy I must have looked.

“But Jumin...that kiss...and your words. You seemed to know exactly what you were doing…” I responded bringing my fingers to my lips remembering the exact moment he kissed me. “Focus on your senses” he said like he was my love guide.

“I mentioned before that I was watching a drama. I just happen to pick a few things up from it…” He responded with flushed cheeks that I couldn’t help but smile at. I suddenly felt guilty for reacting so superficially. I reached out and touched his hand.

“I’m not judging you. I’m just surprised. You’re such a wonderful and handsome guy that I know women throw themselves at constantly. I always assumed that while you never found love you would have at least explored a little.” I tried to phrase it in a respectful way but I really just wanted to tell him how hot and irresistible he was and there is no way he wasn’t able to have sex which wasn’t fair because he is so much more than that. 

“The truth is that matters of the flesh did very little to excite me. I never found someone I wanted to be intimate with regardless of the situation. I never wanted to be like my father in that regard, so my first everything including kiss had to be with someone important to me and not just someone I was attracted to or feeling lustful towards. Overtime I realized that there were really only two people who were important to me and they were committed to each other so I just moved on. For a long time I waited for my important someone but then I gave up on that and focused my time and energy on more productive things. It was only very recently that I met that important someone I was waiting for.” He finished speaking and took a deep breath while turning towards me. He reached a hand over and gently cupped my cheek with his fingers. I trembled at both his words and his touch. I felt so ashamed of my recent actions.

“Jumin I’m so sorry for how I’ve been acting. I’ve been so immature and shameful. Please forgive me.” I pleaded with him as i grabbed onto his arm. He let out a soft chuckle.

“Thank you for that but your apology is unnecessary. Frankly, I’m flattered by your actions. They have illustrated just how badly you desire me.” He looked at me with narrowed eyes and a wry smile. I felt my pulse quicken. I began shifting on the bed.

“While it is true that I do desire you...very much so...I have no further plans to carry on with my little demonstrations. I don’t want to make you any more uncomfortable than I already have and I do not want to rush you into something you are not ready for.” I told him honestly as I pulled his hand away and planted a soft kiss on his palm before gently placing his hand back in his own lap. I then gave him my most sincere and apologetic smile. He tilted his head at me quizzically.

“I don’t remember saying that I am not ready. Didn’t you hear me when I said I’ve been waiting for 27 years for you? I’m ready. I’m more than ready…” He broke off his own sentence by leaning in and planting his lips firmly against mine. They were so warm and confident that I found myself easily melting into them. I felt his steady tongue part my lips to caress mine. It was hard to believe he learned this from a tv show but he was naturally gifted at everything else so this was no surprise. He began pressing my body backwards onto the mattress with his own while his kiss grew deeper and deeper. I managed to break away from it after a few moments but he continued kissing his way down my neck.

“Jumin...are you sure you’re ready for this? We can stop now and my feelings for you won’t change” I had to confirm. Jumin peered up at me from my chest and smiled confidently. 

“I promise you I am ready for this.” He replied assertively but all too quickly his expression clouded over. “However, I will need guidance and I am afraid I might let you down.” He whispered sadly. It was now my turn to reach down and cup his cheek.

“You won’t let me down and I will give you guidance when you need it. So far - you’re doing great.” With my words of praise he eagerly resume kissing my neck while rubbing my chest over my shirt. His kisses were soft and sweet but his hands were a bit too rough. I frowned with discomfort.

“Are you okay? Does this not feel good?” He asked looking up at me with concern.

“I’m okay!” I said a little too enthusiastically but I knew it was wrong of me to not help him out. “Just try more massage related motions as opposed to just grips. Like this.” I took his hands and began moving them in circular motions, squeezing his fingers from time to time until he was off on his own. His eyes lit up at the difference in both how it felt for the two of us and my reaction.

“Does that feel good?” He asked breathily.

“Very good. Why don’t you try under the shirt now?” I suggested and was met with a pair of wide eyes. He nodded softly and reached under my shirt slowly grazing his fingers along my bare skin.

“You’re so warm and soft.” He marvelled at the journey as he reached his destination. The bare skin on skin contact was intoxicating and I leaned my head back. I was enjoying his ever evolving touch as he interrupted me with a soft voice. “Is it okay if you take your shirt right off?” 

“Why don’t we take off each other’s shirts? There’s a lot of enjoyment to be had in the act of removing clothing from each other.” I informed him as I sat up and began unbuttoning his shirt. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest the same way mine was. When I finished unbuttoning him, I peeled his shirt off his shoulders and reached for his undershirt. He lifted his arms as I pulled it up and over them tossing it aside. I ran my hands down his bare arms on both sides. He watched me with feverish eyes the whole time before pulling my shirt up and over my head. I reached behind his neck and pulled him back down on top of me. He began kissing his way down my neck and chest again but instead of stopping there he continued south, showering my tummy in dozens of soft kisses. I cried out when the heat of his tongue would glide across my skin from time to time. I felt both his hands leave my chest and come to a rest at my waist. 

“Is this okay?” He asked in a choppy breath as he tugged on the waistband of my pants.  I nodded and he pulled them down slowly taking my underwear with them. He sat up as he dropped them off the side of the bed and marvelled at my naked body. I felt shy but his gaze was so full of desire that any of my embarrassment quickly dissolved. It was obvious from his face that he thought the person before him was beautiful and I felt my confidence rising. 

He ran his fingers through his hair and sat back so he could undo his pants. He smoothly removed them and dropped beside me. We were now eye to eye and he was up on his elbow supporting himself gazing deeply into my eyes. His other hand was twitching slightly.

“Do you want to touch me?” I whispered softly into his ear. I could hear his unsteady breathing.

“Yes.” He responded equally as soft. “Show me how to make you feel good.” He instructed like the Jumin I have come to know. I took his hand and placed it between my thighs as I parted them for him. I ran his fingers over my folds a couple times before pushing through them. I pushed a little harder on his hand and watched his adam’s apple bob in his throat as he swallowed heavily. His eyes were concentrating on our hands below. 

“Pay attention to this up here but don’t focus on it solely.” I informed him as I brought his fingers to my clit. On his own he made a little circle on it causing my legs to twitch and me to grunt. A wide grin spread across his face.

“Noted.” He continued smiling.

“And down here, you can feel…” I began as I brought his fingers to my opening and pushed one inside. Jumin gasped and pushed in further on his own eliciting a moan from me.

“So wet…” He cried out as his eyes nearly popped from his skull. I couldn’t help but giggle as he continued exploring my lower half. It felt good but at the same time I had to remember my teachings.

“But remember, don’t focus on that solely either. Find a good balance, and for that - my body will tell you.” I mentioned in time for my body’s arousal to make itself audible. 

“Understood.” He nodded and began exploring on his own. With my now free hand, I reached for him and wrapped it around his shaft. His whole body tensed up.

“Relax.” I whispered into his ear again before taking the lobe between my lips and kissing it softly. I began stroking him and in record time he was rock hard and twitching in my palm. “Please stop for a minute.” Jumin cried out and tensed up again. I knew what that meant and let go immediately.  “I’m sorry.” He apologized with a shameful look on his face.

“Don’t be sorry - you caught yourself in time but even if you didn’t that would be okay too. The first few times are exciting and it’s easy to get lost in the moment. It is nothing to be ashamed about.” I told him honestly as I planted a kiss on his cheek. He took a few deep breaths and then looked into my eyes once more. 

“I’d like to….try…putting it in...” He began awkwardly and looked away.

“I want you to.” I cut him off as I lay back and spread my legs for him. He sat up and positioned himself between them before leaning over me. He took hold of himself with shaky hands and gently approached. All of his actions were so gentle and timid that I couldn’t help but smile. As he aligned himself by pressing the tip against me I saw him look down and bite his lip hard. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his face so his eyes would meet mine.

“I love you.” I told him and gave him a sincere smile. With those words, his body stopped trembling as much and his facial distress turned into resolve.

“I love you too.” He responded and looked down as he pushed his way inside. I wrapped my legs around him as I received all of him. When we were connected, he didn’t move for the first few seconds. I gently pulled on his arms to urge him forward so our chests were perfectly parallel. 

“When you’re ready, roll your hips into me and then back out again. Go slowly and ease your way into it. We can set the rhythm together.” I murmured lovingly. Jumin nodded as if to reassure himself and slowly began rolling his hips. Immediately his face tensed up and he let out a deep breath that blew all of the hair off of my face. I giggled.

“PLEASE DON’T MOVE” He begged with a shout. I tried to hold as still as possible but the longer I held still,  the more I wanted to laugh. “It’s like a vice grip…” He trailed off and that sent me over the edge. I let my body quake with laughter. Jumin pulled out and sat back looking dejected. I quelled my laughter and sat up with him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you - your reactions are just too funny.” I took his hand in mine and waited for him to look up at me. “Sex is supposed to be fun. Are you not having fun?” I asked genuinely concerned. He smiled back at me and nodded.

“I’m having fun - too much fun. I’m worried I might not be man enough for you.” He told me earnestly. I squeezed his hand tightly.

“I told you before it’s going to be like this for a little while but we will both get better at restraining ourselves with practice and any stress will just fade away.” I reassured him.

“Practice?” He responded hopefully.

“Lots and lots.” I nodded and gave him a quick wink. He seemed reinvigorated and started crawling towards me again forcing me back down again. I pulled his head down towards mine and kissed him deeply hoping to distract him.

“Okay I’m going in again. Please don’t squeeze so much this time.” He pleaded in my ear as he slowly entered me again. “Please!” He raised his voice to almost a shout.

“I’m not suqeezing you - THIS is me squeezing you!” I barked back and tightened my inner muscles around him. He let out a series of grunts in my ear and began tapping furiously on my shoulder. 

“Okay! I get it! Be gentle with me - I’m completely new to this!” He looked at me with sad puppy-dog eyes I thought I would never see from Jumin Han. I released my grip around him and nodded slowly. He smirked at me. “I should get you back for disobeying me in such a way.” 

“Oh yeah?” I chided him as he began rolling his hips into me steadily increasing his pace. 

“Yeah.” He responded as he took me by both wrists and pinned them firmly above my head. 

“Not fair.” I stuck a lip out to pout but Jumin just grabbed it with his teeth and pulled me up by it. I kissed him furiously and felt his body relax. He freed my arms and I wrapped them around his neck. He grabbed the headboard with his left hand and with his right he reached between my thighs again. I moaned as he began the little circles he started earlier.

“Is it okay focus solely on this now?” He asked in a deep husky voice. I couldn’t respond with words as he sped up his thrusts matching the rhythm of his little movements so I responded with moans that grew louder and louder. I gripped his slick back and pulled him close to me holding him as tight as I possibly could. 

“I’m sorry I can’t hold off anymore.” He apologized as his pace quickened for the last time. 

“Me either.” I cried out as I felt the pleasure he gave me overwhelm me. The heat from both of us blossomed inside of me filling me completely. He collapsed onto me for the remainder of his slowing thrusts. Between gasps he showered my forehead and eyelids in tiny kisses. When we caught our breath, he slumped over and pulled me tightly towards him kissing the top of my head repeatedly. Our hearts were both still hammering in our chests. We lay like that for several minutes and just as I caught myself falling asleep, Jumin uttered:

"Knowing that some of me is still inside you right now is making me hard all over again." He admitted shamelessly.

“Jumin!” I cried out and pushed him playfully as I felt my whole body go red. I hid my cheeks with both my hands and shook my head slowly. 

“What am I not allowed to say things like that?” He asked seriously peering down at me with concerned eyes.

“What? Yes? No? I don’t know! I guess I never really thought about it like that!” I stammered in a fluster. “It’s fine! I like hearing your thoughts. Always speak freely with me.” I encouraged him realizing I loved his openness and didn’t want to shame him.

“In that case - when do you think I will be ready for props? I’ve had a vision of you wrapped in red ribbon for a long time that I can’t get out of my head.” He spoke bluntly. I had no idea how to respond to his jump from beginner to expert level. Jumin leaned in close and whispered. “I’ve already purchased the ribbon…” 

My eyes shot up to his and a bewildered and excited smile spread over my face.

  
“I look really good in red.” I told him matter of factly and with that he put all of his weight back onto me and began kissing me once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
